


Something Romantic

by itsavolcano



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x22 tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsavolcano/pseuds/itsavolcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the battle with Hive, Fitz shows Simmons the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Someone on Tumblr mentioned how funny it would be if Radcliffe were scared of Simmons. Now, I can't find the original post, but link me and I'll update the note! Anywoo, the idea made me giggle and I included a glimpse of that here.  
> 2\. I have a background in artsy fields for a reason, so all science is minimal and attributed to wiki.  
> 3\. Thanks to dilkirani for the beta! And the new-found OTP. <3

“I’m surprised you managed to sneak out of the lab,” Jemma gave Fitz’s shoulder a playful nudge as he took her hand and led her along the boardwalk. “Radcliffe practically follows you around like an adoring fanboy. It would be quite endearing if he weren’t thrice your age.”

“ _Thrice_?” Fitz echoed, incredulously. “Besides, he means well--Actually, I’m not sure if that’s even true. I think he _thinks_ he means well?” 

“Just the same, I’m amazed he didn’t try to interfere with our afternoon together.” Jemma wrapped an arm around his waist, their steps becoming synchronized. 

“I blocked out the schedule with his AI. Short of a massive protocol breach, he can’t reach us.” 

“Hmm. Of course, he’s rather skittish around me so I’m sure the knowledge of my presence helped. I think he’s afraid of me.” She practically burst with pride at the idea. 

“Well, you did nail him in the eye with a syringe during your first meeting.” He couldn’t hide his smile. 

“It wasn’t his _biological_ eye.” 

“Somehow I don’t think he sees the difference.” He pulled her against him and pressed his lips to her hair.

“--Not to mention it was basically upon his request. Which, really, just proves my dedication to the scientific field. Surely he can appreciate--”

“Jemma, as much as I’d love to, I didn’t take the afternoon off just to discuss my bonkers new boss.” He drew them to a stop at the upper loop of the pier, near the planetarium and aquarium exhibits. 

“Oh?” She looked up at him, taking note of the sudden flush in his cheeks and the way he briefly bounced his right leg. “Fitz?”

“Hmm?” He looked up, finally meeting her gaze. 

“Are...are you about to do something romantic?”

Tossing his head back, he let out a short burst of laughter. “Well, if I wasn’t, I’d sure have to pull something together right quick, now, wouldn’t I?”

“What? Did I ruin it?” It was her turn to fidget, as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. 

“No, never.” His expression grew warm as he took her hands in his. “You know I love you, right?”

“I think that’s fairly obvious, yes.” She laughed, softly. “Not to mention, you told me so not twenty minutes ago.”

“Right. OK. Good.” He exhaled. “Good.” 

“What’s this about?” Jemma gave his hands a quick reassuring squeeze as he took in another deep breath. 

“Normally, this is where I’d say something scientific and deeply romantic.” He raised an eyebrow, internally cursing the precedent he’d set.

“I’m aware, yes,” she gently teased, remembering a conversation in Bucharest, months ago. 

“But, well, Jemma, I--” He stopped. Suddenly the words wouldn’t come. It didn’t feel right, making this declaration on a sun-bleached pier in the middle of the afternoon. 

“Fitz? What is it?” Jemma’s brow furrowed in worry as he studied a building tucked behind her. Distracted, he brought their joined hands to his lips as an idea formed in his mind. 

“C’mon, this way.” He tugged her over to the planetarium, quickly buying two tickets. Because of the time of day, and it being a Tuesday, they had the planetarium to themselves. Fitz couldn’t have planned it better. 

He slipped the control booth a few bills on the promise to leave the pre-recorded astronomy tape turned off--he didn’t need Jemma finding fault with a tape that most likely hadn’t been replaced since the 80s.

Settling down in a chair next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the light show began. 

“Theoretically, there are 88 projected constellations in the northern and southern hemispheres,” he whispered near her ear. “Of course we’re currently looking at the northern hemisphere.” 

Jemma hummed in agreement, unsure where he was exactly going but enjoying the feel of his arms around her and the false night sky cast above them. 

“You once asked me if we’d ever find something magnificent in space.”

“Mmm, I remember.” She raised an eyebrow and smiled. “And you said ‘who needs space?’” 

“I did say that, yes. Because I’m the romantic,” he teased.

“Watch it.” She pinched his side.

“And now that I’ve thought about it some more, I gotta say, my theory didn’t account for the fact that once upon a time, we did, indeed, need space.”

“Oh?” She looked up at him before following his thought. “Oh! The formation of life on Earth by means of stardust.”

“Yes. So you and I definitely needed space and the galaxy to get us to this point. You and I are built up of stardust. We are constant, never burning out for light years upon light years.” She beamed up at him, her hand in his. The love in her eyes almost knocked him out of orbit.

“So, anyway, what I mean--What I’m trying to say is--” he inhaled a steadying breath, and thought of a dozen different ways to say the next few words before, finally-- “Jemma? Marry me?”

“Yes.” She barely registered the diamond and sapphire ring glittering in his hand before she pulled his face down to her in a sweet, soft kiss. 

And just like the last time Jemma kissed Fitz under a photo of the galaxy, the still earth shook.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at thatgrimmgaze! Let's fangirl together!


End file.
